parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atomic Bettyrella (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's ninth movie spoof of Atomic Bettyrella. Cast *Cinderella - Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) *Prince Charming - Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) *Jaq - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Gus - Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) *Fairy Godmother - The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) *Lady Tremaine - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *Drizella - Tily (from Rayman Arena) *Anastasia - Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) *Lucifer - Scud (from Toy Story) *Bruno - Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The King - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Grand Duke - Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Cinderella's Father - Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) *The Mice - Various Animals *The Birds - Various Characters Gallery Betty Barrett.png|Betty Barrett as Cinderella Noahparker.png|Noah Parker as Prince Charming 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry as Jaq Nibbles (1).jpg|Nibbles as Gus Bluefairy.png|The Blue Fairy as Fairy Godmother Razorwife.jpg|Razorwife as Lady Tremaine 150px-Tily.jpg|Tily as Drizella Janereturntoneverland.jpg|Jane Darling as Anastasia Scud.jpg|Scud as Lucifer Salem.jpg|Salem as Bruno Anakin skywalker star wars.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as The King Luke skywalker star wars.jpg|Luke Skywalker as The Grand Duke Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 9.37.12 PM.png|Quincy Barrett as Cinderella's Father Animals save new york.png|Animals as The Mice Timmy and mutant characters defeat snotty.png|Characters as The Birds Soundtrack *Cinderella – The Jud Conlon Chorus, Marni Nixon *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes – Cinderella *Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale – Drizella, Cinderella *The Work Song – The Mice *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo – The Fairy Godmother *So This Is Love – Cinderella, Prince Charming *So This Is Love (reprise) – Cinderella *A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (reprise) – The Jud Conlon Chorus *Love is the Reason - Irene Cara *The Great Escape! (Rayman 2: The Great Escape (PSX Soundtrack)) (plays when Atomic Betty escapes) *Rescue From Bespin (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav Trivia *Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber will be dark blue and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker's son, Luke, will be The Grand Duke, since Anakin is the King, who has forced his son, Noah Parker to marry Atomic Betty. *This will feature the main poster in the intro and will feature a picture of Betty and Noah in their swimsuits on the beach with Noah flexing his muscles while lifting Betty on a surfboard. Voice Cast (English) *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) - Microsoft Mary *Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) - Radar Overseer Hank *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Tily (from Rayman Arena) - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) - Radar Overseer Beulah *Scud (from Toy Story) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) - Radar Overseer Guy *Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) - Robosoft 1 *Various Animals - Voice Actors *Various Characters - Voice Actors *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Atomic Betty (from Atomic Betty) - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Noah Parker (from Atomic Betty) - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) - Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10) *Tily (from Rayman Arena) - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Jane Darling (from Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) - Ximena Loquendo V1 *Scud (from Toy Story) - Juan Loquendo V1 (-10) *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Luke Skywalker (from Star Wars) - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Atomic Betty's Father (from Atomic Betty) - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Various Animals - Voice Actors *Various Characters - Voice Actors *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Scenes *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 1. (English) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 2. (English) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 3. (English) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 4. (Francais) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 5. (Deustch) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 6. (English) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 7. (English) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 8. (English) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 9. (Spanish) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 10. (Spanish) *James Graham's Atomic Bettyrella Part 11. (English) Category:James Graham Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof